What Happens in KidCon Stays in the Bedroom
by mamatria
Summary: KaiShin. Shinchi attends the Kaito Kid Convention to stop a heist...but things don't go as planned.


**What Happens in KidCon...Stays in the Bedroom**

**Disclaimer and Warning: **This is a slash story and contains some smut. Just a smidge. I've never posted anything like this before...so yeah. Hope you like it. Also, I do not own the characters from Detective Conan.

* * *

**I. Kudo**

The first thing I notice when waking up is the sharp smell of vomit. The stink permeates all around me and for one terrifying moment, I believe I'm lying in a puddle of my own puke. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to the Kid Convention this year (all dressed up in a white suit while cosplayers swarmed around me in admiration). Some people even suspected me of actually being KID but my polo _wasn't the right shade of blue_ and my top hat _was a little too wide_. As the critics pointed out. When a debate erupted, I slipped away to get a drink. Being admired as a thief made the whole thing feel tedious.

It also didn't help that I had been grouchy for being forced into this undercover mission. _'But Kudo, ya look just like him!' _Hattori had said. But did the bastard have to cosplay as a thief?

No.

But at least he was stuffed into a Holmes costume, much to the Osakan's chagrin. It was a fair deal, in my opinion. If one of us was going to be in a stupid costume during the heist, then both of us have to be. A couple of Holmes fans came to crash the Lupin gathering so he didn't stick out too bad. That much. Well, there was some mini-detective role playing with a decent plot and props. That kept Hattori and I entertained for about 2 minutes before we solved it.

So I had a few (spiked) drinks during the after party. And maybe a few more after the 3rd mob of girls grabbed me to take a picture. But surely I didn't drink _that_ much to be able to sleep in a pool of barf. Right? I remember some guy handing out a lot of drinks. _Dammit, why can't I remember everything that happened last night?_

I finally open my eyes and realize I had been sleeping in a bathtub. I look around the hotel bathroom. It wasn't the one I shared with Hattori. I know this because just before we left our room, Hattori had ended up stabbing his toothbrush through the bathroom mirror. Toyama-san had called. _Don't ask_.

I gingerly get up and let out a sound that was a mix between a hiss and a gag. At the base of the toilet bowl was puddle of disgusting pale orange liquid and in the midst of the mess was my white blazer. Well, it wasn't white anymore.

"KID-sama?" A voice from the bedroom calls. It's hoarse and a little flirty. "You okay?" And definitely female.

Belatedly, I notice that half of the buttons on my polo are undone and my red tie was missing. Topped off with the messiest hair I've sported in years, the clues were pointing to a very embarrassing and shameful fate.

_And wait til Ran gets a load of this_, I think and involuntarily shiver. Letting out a big sigh, I step over to the door and enter the bedroom. Might as well backtrack my steps. Maybe the mystery girl can shed some light. At least it didn't seem like she knew who I really am. As soon as my eyes land on her, I freeze for a second. On the bed lay a brunette with short hair, covers up to her chest and it didn't look like she was wearing anything underneath... The unmistakable asymmetric cut and goggling eyes confirms it: a most shameful and _painful_ fate awaits me if I don't find a way out of this.

"Suzuki-san," I greet with all the charisma I can muster, trying to stay in KID's character. "Good morning."

**II. Kuroba**

I see him tense as soon as he sees me. It takes a lot to squash the smirk threatening to spread on my face. That look of dumbfounded shock was priceless! But the 'ol stick in the mud gets his act back together and he greets me formally. I have to hand it to him, Kudo's impersonation isn't half bad. Passable even; must be his mother's genes in him.

"Goooood morning!" I say brightly in the voice of Suzuki Sonoko. My throat's as dry as a desert but heck, I wasn't a master of disguise for nothing. "Are you hungry, KID-sama? I already ordered some breakfast so while we wait...we can..." I wag my eyebrows suggestively at him. The poor detective almost stuttered.

"I really have to get going," Kudo says, sweating bullets. He scans the room and collects his imitation of _my_ top hat from the floor, by the window. He lingers there for a while, pretending to check if the weather was good enough to hang glide when he was actually trying to figure out which exact room and floor he was in.

"You can't use your hang glider if your coat's all dirtied," I tell him and he stills for a moment. _Gotcha_, I grin inwardly.

He's silent a moment longer before suddenly spinning around, his aura taking a full 180 turn. "You're right," and Kudo drops the top hat with a flourish. In a flash, he's..._he's straddling me?!_ The bold move almost displaces the layer of cloth between us. He winds a hand underneath my wig and chuckles, "How about we pick up where we left off last night, _Suzuki-san_?"

I grin at him. "Already?" I half-whine half-laugh in my KID voice. "Not bad, Tantei-kun. What gave me away?" Our faces are inches apart but neither of us move away.

"I saw Kyogoku-san outside."

"So what?" I ask and place my hands on his shoulders. In a second, our positions reverse and I'm the one pinning him down.

Kudo smirks.

**III. Kudo**

The blanket falls of KID and reveals a lanky yet toned body, dressed in nothing but black pants. I easily tear off the Sonoko disguise and wrap my fingers around something hard and cold from under his wig. The action makes him back up and there's a good distance between us now, but still, he has me trapped under his body. I take a good look at KID and almost snort. _Of course he has another disguise underneath the Sonoko one_.

The person before me (on me) had pale blond hair and the deep green eyes of Sonoko. Judging by his build, he was most likely a teenager. Not much of a shock. I've had a few leads on the Phantom Thief might really be.

I let the necklace from last night's heist dangle between us. "Kyogoku-san wouldn't be taking a stroll out there if he wasn't sure his KID-crazed girlfriend was safe. Especially after her uncle sent out the challenge for this sapphire. And this is a KidCon after all, who knows what twisted people can just lure her into their rooms."

KID ignored the gem and kept his eyes focused on me. "You came here all on your own," he teases as I visibly pale at that. The smug look on his face tells me that I'm missing something important.

_Crap_. I still don't remember how exactly I got here.

But before I can make anymore deductions, KID grinds me. Once.

_Hard_.

And he probably didn't notice, but he let out the most interesting moan as he did so.

**IV. Kuroba**

It was kind of a surprise, but it doesn't take a lot to get Kudo aroused. His hard on was proof enough and I haven't even used my hands yet. _Everyone knows Kaitous have the sweetest hands. _(It comes with all the pickpocketing and magic tricks.) My body just acted on its own back then, but I don't think I regret it.

Kudo swallows but cocks an eyebrow at me. He tries to give me a _'what are you doing?'_ look but I just see it as_ 'I dare you to go on'_. I give him a full grin and lower myself to him. "You asked for it," I breathe. And for a moment I savor the tension in the air, the unexplainable pull my lips feel toward his. My eyelids lower and I feel Kudo's lips part. Just a few centimeters away from mine.

I wrap my hands around his wrists and he closes his fist around the sapphire. My lips twitch into a slight smirk. He's always guarded, and that's always a challenge. A thrill. Our lips brush and it tingles as they do. The touch is light and soft and I can almost taste his breath—

**_Knock! Knock!_**

"Room service!" A voice calls from outside before another round of knocks came.

I was off the bed in a flash, wig already on and wrapping a robe as I headed to the door. After a brief exchange of words (and some casual flirty compliments thrown in to make the attendant forget about checking the obvious odor coming from the bathroom), I pushed a serving cart to the foot of the bed.

It's a relief that Kudo didn't say anything while the room service guy was there. But I think we're both recovering from what had just happened earlier.

"Pancakes?" I cough out and give a sly smile. If the detective saw the embarrassment and disappointment through it, he didn't let on.

**V. Kudo**

We eat in silence. The heat of the earlier moment is still heavy in the air and both of us ignore it by focusing on other things. He's sitting on a chair in front of me and I stay on the bed's edge. I try to keep my thoughts from analyzing my previous actions because certain parts of my body would just react at the memory. _When did I become so deprived?_

"Alright," I finally crack. "What the hell happened to your toilet?" I look up from my plate and I see him in mid-bite. He looked cute in a way. Probably.

"You don't remember?" He asks, voice full of mock shock.

"Drop the act. I know it was you. Your breath stinks," I tell KID. He scowls at my jibe and stabs another pancake with his fork.

"You remember that mystery-role-game they had at the Con, Tantei-kun?" Maybe it was just my imagination but he practically purrs the last part.

I nod.

He gives a curt nod back. "One piece of evidence was this crappy looking slice of pie and they were daring people in the after party to eat it— you were really into the cheering by the way— so I ended up doing it."

He gives this weird pleased look as if he were proud of himself and I laugh. "What flavor was it?"

KID makes a face at the memory. "Lemon," he scowls before brightening, "Your favorite."

I laugh again and smile that he knew that. _What doesn't this thief know?_

"So how'd I end up here?" I mumble, going back to the question that's been plaguing me.

This time, KID laughs. "I guess someone spiked your drinks with more than just alcohol." And he reaches over to clasp my shoulder. The warmth of his hand seeps through the polo I'm wearing. "You were like a real hero," KID lays on the sarcasm heavy. "Offering to help me back to my room and then passing out in the tub. Real smooth." He retracts his hand and continues eating his breakfast. My shoulder suddenly feels cold and goosebumps erupt all over my skin.

KID raises an eyebrow at me. "Does Mouri-chan know you hit on her best friend last night? Suzuki-san didn't recognize you though, so ain't that good news for you!"

**VI. Kuroba**

I watch his reaction and I'm not disappointed. He looks disgusted with himself and absolutely miserable. I don't know why that makes me feel better, but it does. A whole lot better.

I snicker and let him in on the joke. "You really don't remember anything, do ya?"

_Awww_. He actually pouts. "Not the events after the after party. And during," Kudo tacks on the last bit with a cough. He downs a glass of water and I have this sudden urge to kiss him. _Why the hell did he make it look so refreshing?_

I get a hold of myself and say, "Someone probably drugged your drink. These parties can get wild and all kinds of people can just slip in. I ate the rotting lemon pie for an excuse to leave and just dragged you out of there. Hard to argue with a guy who's on the verge of barfing." I chuckle.

Kudo narrows his eyes at me. "I don't remember seeing your face."

"I changed disguises," I shrug. No way was I going to tell him that I came to the Con just as Kuroba Kaito. It took a bit of work to blindfold him with his own necktie and get him up here without being noticed.

He leans back on the bed now, giving a good view of his torso. Dammit, I wanna tear that polo of his apart.

And as if reading my mind, Kudo says, "I'll take it off if you take of your disguise."

Before my mind races with the possibilities, I snort. "I'll be on the losing side of that bargain. KID's identity for what? Your virginity?"

Kudo cracks up at that. "Who said I was a virgin?"

And at that, I feel myself stiffen. God, why was I so disappointed? He has Mouri-chan. I should've known. He's not...into men. But all I can think of was that he's not into _me_.

**VII. Kudo **

"What? You're not going to arrest me?" KID asks as he puts on a shirt.

I'm lying on the bed with my eyes closed, a sudden hangover rendering me almost immobile. "Ha-ha. What did you put in my drink, KID?"

"Nothing!" He says brightly in Conan's voice and suddenly I'm more alert. To my horror, I really can't move. My arms are frozen behind my head, my legs are stuck crossed at my ankles and I could barely lift my head. With sheer willpower, I raised it to stare at him.

"Who are you?"

"Anyone I want to be," he smirks and walks to the bed. He's fully dressed as a foreigner now. The disguise makes him look older. He's still blond but his eyes are now a startling bright indigo.

"Shit," I curse under my breath. KID straddles me again and whips a red tie out of nowhere. Typical.

"I'm flattered, Tantei-kun," he says as he wraps the silk tie around my eyes. "To think the great Kudo Shinichi actually went to KidCon dressed as me."

I let out a grunt. "I was forced to," I defend. "Dammit, KID. What did you put in my drink?"

"Nothing," he purrs in my ear. "But maybe I did put something in your food..." I can hear the humor in his voice. _Dammit dammit dammit_.

My heart's pounding and I tell myself it's because KID's going to get away.

Suddenly, I feel his breath on my face. He moves closer until something smooth brushes my lips. Then KID kisses me, forcefully and long. But not long enough. He tastes like syrup and pancakes.

"Who are you?" I breathe as he pulls away.

I can hear the smirk in his voice. "You already know."

His weight leaves my body and then he's gone. I don't hear the door or the window open but I know that he's gone. After 30 minutes I regain control over my body, but it's too late to chase after him. KID's probably left the hotel by now. I get up and check the time. It's a few minutes past 10 and I realize I'll be late for my date with Ran. I quickly gather my things and sprint to back to my room. Though, I had to leave my white blazer behind. No way I was touching that.

"Oi, where were ya?" Hattori greets as I open the door. I ignore him and head straight for the shower, dumping my costume on a chair before climbing in. "Kazuha just called and Neechan said ta make sure you're not late."

I lean into the warm water and tune Hattori out. Yeah, he's my friend but I'm not in the mood right now. I don't even want to see Ran. I just want to sleep.

I get out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and find a glass of water and a couple of aspirins near my bag. I down them all and thank Hattori.

"Ya look like crap," Hattori says.

I grunt and rummage my bag for clean clothes. I find some underwear and jeans and head to the bathroom to dress up.

"Neechan's gonna have your neck when she finds out. Ya know how she can be."

"Yes, Hattori. I know," I sigh as I look for a shirt. "But I'm not a kid or a trapped in a kid's body anymore. Can't that woman give me a break? Dammit, where's my wallet." I look through the pile of dirty clothes and realize I had taken KID's red silk tie by mistake. It's smooth in my hands and I space out for a second.

I feel my headache grow worse.

"Ya promised you'd go shopping with her today. Kazuha said it'll be good just spending time with her as a teenager again," Hattori says as he flips through a file. "KID got away last night," he suddenly changes topic. "No one saw him but Sonoko noticed too late that the necklace she had on was a fake."

I exhale and wring the tie to calm myself down. KID was right there. Right within my reach and I just let him get away. I let go of the tie and it drops to the ground with a _thud_.

"What's in that?" Hattori looks up. He narrows his eyes at the tie. "That's different than the one ya had on last night."

I grab some scissors and cut the tie's seams. Out fell the missing sapphire. My gaze and Hattori's lock on the gem in my hand and we're silent for a while. Before he even has a chance to open his mouth, I tell Hattori, "I don't know how it got there."

But Hattori's face just splits into a smug grin. "Is that where ya where last night?" Then he roars in laughter. "Wait til Neechan gets a load of this. She'll try to ground you again!"

**VIII. Kuroba**

"Behave, Kaito," Aoko reminds me for the billionth time since I got here. We're sitting in a park waiting for her new friends to arrive. I've already met them, only not as Kuroba Kaito. But Aoko doesn't need to know that.

"Lighten up, Aoko," I smile at her. "Everyone loves a good magic trick!" I bring out some cards and shuffle them around. It distracts her for a while and she plays along. "See?" I say as she laughs. "Well, everyone loves it except maybe your prick of a boyfriend."

Aoko bops my head and I stick my tongue out at her. "Juuust kidding."

"Saguru-kun's not a prick!"

And I still can't get used to her calling Hakuba by his first name. It just sounds foreign to my ears. And a little awkward.

"Well, if he's ever a dick to you, just tell me and he'll never get the pink dye out of his hair," I tell her and says _of course _and gives me a hug. It felt nice, but not as nice as...

I don't finish that thought.

"When are your friends gonna get here?" I know I'm whining but Aoko's used to it.

"They said they'll be here by 10:30," she checks her watch. It's practically 11 now. "Ah! There they are!" Aoko cheers and gets to her feet. She greets Mouri Ran and before she introduces the group, I already recited their names in my head.

Next to Mouri-chan is Toyama-chan, Tantei-han's not-quite-girlfriend, and next to the Osakan is—

"And this is Kudo Shinichi!" Aoko says brightly. "See? He really does look like you! I bet you'll get along well!"

I try to ignore the obvious match-making tone in her voice but Kudo does otherwise.

"Raaan," he groans as he brings a hand to cover his eyes. "Please don't tell me that you set me up."

His embarrassment is endearing.

"Shin_ichi_! You said you'd agree if I let you go to the KidCon last night!" Mouri-chan says.

"That was for a case! And we got Sonoko's necklace back didn't we? And this isn't shopping," Kudo complains. I rarely get to see him lose his cool like this but I guess I've never really seen a hung over Kudo.

"It's shopping for your first boyfriend," Toyama-chan mumbles and Tantei-han bursts out laughing. Toyama-chan elbows him but it's too late. Kudo already heard.

"Hattori!" Kudo turns to the Osakan. "You were in on it too, dammit you bastard!"

"Shinichi!" Mouri-chan scolds him.

"I'm not seven anymore!" Kudo says, exasperated.

I watch the group bicker as Mouri-chan debates with Kudo and Toyama-chan argues with Tantei-han. "Nice friends ya got here," I tell Aoko.

She laughs. "They get along really well. Sorry I didn't tell you about the whole blind date thing. But you probably knew already, didn't you?"

I flash her a grin.

"It took a lot to keep this from Kudo-kun. Ran-chan says that Hattori-kun slips up a lot," she says.

I laugh at that because it was _hella_ true. Even when Kudo was stuck as Conan, the Osakan almost gave him away every time. When I stop laughing, I see Kudo eyeing me and of course, I give him my best smile.

His expression changes and I could almost see a lightbulb flicker on. I walk towards him and I stick my hand out. "Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you," I greet Kudo.

He smirks and shakes my hand. "Kudo Shinichi. Haven't I met you before?"

I shrug. "Maybe you got confused with your own reflection."

Kudo rolls his eyes but smiles. "Did you know about this?" He asks me.

"Had an idea," I say, trying to sound nonchalant but I'm grinning like an idiot.

"Oi!" Hattori calls and we both turn at the same time. He and the girls were a good distance away from us. Huh. When did that happen?

"I'll see you at dinner, Shinichi!" Ran shouts all mom-like. She gives a gesture that probably meant _behave_ and Kudo groans beside me.

"Ran's never gotten out of her habit of taking care of me; it's embarrassing," Kudo says.

I see Aoko and Toyama-chan wave so I wave back with one hand, and with the other I take Kudo's. "Seems pretty sweet," I say.

Kudo makes no move to untangle our hands. As we start walking in the opposite direction, a loud Osakan-accented voice shouts, "Get a room!"

Oh if only he knew.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this in a hurry, so forgive the typos and inconsistencies. I got inspired from 2 stories from the anthology, _Geektastic_. The first story is by Holly Black and Cecil Castellucci titled _Once You're a Jedi, You're a Jedi All the Way_ and the second is called _Quiz Bowl Antichrist_ by David Levithan. _Geektastic_ is a really awesome book full of all things geeky, you should read it! If...ya know...you're into that kind of thing.

So here, Ran never saw Shinichi the same way again when he got his real body back. Basically, she still treats him like a little brother. Also, KidCon. That should be a thing. And Heiji being forced to wear a Holmes costume.

This was supposed to be a chapter for _Dumb Ways to Die_ buuuut I just didn't feel like it belonged there. So here. Happy Holidays, ya'll :)


End file.
